Black Swan Events
by kahlen369
Summary: AU. When Ursa leaves, due to a series of events, she ends up taking Azula with her. Now that Azula is free from her father's clutches, what will she do? And what of Zuko, the left behind child? Will he descend to darkness?
1. Prologue

A/N: This is just a short prologue. The rest of my chapters will be much longer (and take much longer to update too. ^^;). The chapters will also continously switch POVs from Ursa, Azula, Ozai, Zuko and maybe even Iroh or Ty Lee and Mai. There will be no order and the chapters will (most likely, though there might be exceptions) all have one unchanging POV.

note on title: the Black Swan Theory (known as Black Swan Events) is basically that something initially thought impossible has happened--good!azula :)) The name comes from the fact that everyone once thought that there were only WHITE swans---until one day they discovered BLACK swans! Surprise, surprise. XD

for a more detailed explanation: h tt p :// e n. wik ipe dia .or g/w iki/Black_sw an_theory

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

_Ursa's POV_

* * *

It was around twilight. The last rays of sunlight were beginning to disappear; the reds and yellows slowly replaced by blues and blacks. It was a place of great serenity. The trees rustled with the soft ocean breeze and the waves crashed down into the damp sand with easy force. I took in the salty sea air as I walked towards the beach; stopping shortly a few meters away from a shadowed figure sitting in the soft sand, mere inches away from the water.

The figure was a small child-a little girl, of about eight years old-who was currently staring pensively out into the ocean as her hand traced circles in the sand. An action that belied her age and appearance; something she did all too often—something I know is (partially) my fault. She is far too old for her age, I think ruefully.

I stared at her with mixed emotions, occasionally glancing out into the ocean or back at our temporary home. I felt… happy, because she was finally my little girl again; sad, because of what I'd left behind and all the things I lost; guilty, because it was my fault that her childhood was spent in Hell; regretful, because I'd wish I'd seen the signs earlier and had stopped it; worried, because I didn't know what to do next; confused, because I didn't know quite what to feel anymore…

It was… surreal. Who would have ever thought things would have turned out this way? Certainly not me. It was a shock, honestly. I hadn't planned on this, though it's not a bad thing--just unexpected. I would've laughed at the irony, were I not completely shaken to my core by it. The thought of the possibilities had I **not** done what I did, makes my blood run cold. I stare out into the calm sea to try and quiet the churning storm inside me as I replay the events that led us to this place (paradise, I think ironically) in my mind…

* * *

A/N: The first half of this fic will be dedicated to Azula's healing, Azula and Ursa's developing relationship and Zuko's descent to darkness. It will also include many flashbacks, some even from Ursa and Ozai's courting days and both their childhoods. This will be a very long fic as I want to try and show how long the road of recovery is for Azula and how long it takes for Zuko to become somewhat like the Azula we see in the series (though different, still obviously). The second half will include events from canon (though appropriately twisted) and will have more "action" to it . Most of the canon characters will come into play then. I have not decided on a pairing for Azula, though even if i do eventually decide on a pairing it will not take the front seat as I want Azula and Ursa's relationship to be the most prominent. (It *might* be Tyzula as I am quite a fan, though since this is AU; it could also be a number of others--some I'm considering are: Jetzula, Sokkla, Azutoph, Azulaang or AzulaxOC) As for established pairings, Urzai and Ozula (non-con).


	2. The Night In Question I

A/N: Okay, because i dont want my updates to take_ that_ long (because they will take that long)--I've decided to just split them up. This is the first part of a three parts that was supposed to be only one chapter. This (roughly ten or more chapters, depending) is a reimagining of the later parts of "Zuko Alone". The earlier parts, such as the apple scene, will be used for other flashbacks in the future chapters. I've already got the future twenty chapters or so outlined in my mind (originally only ten chapters but are now split up for faster updates), it's just that execution takes a long time.

* * *

**The Night in Question: Part One**

_

* * *

_

_Ursa's POV_

* * *

I would forever remember that fateful day and night, for all of its cataclysmic events and shocking revelations…

It had started with the death of Iroh's son, Lu Ten. I remember the moment I heard the news clearly. Azula and Zuko had been "playing"—or more accurately, Azula teasing Zuko mercilessly (once again) and Zuko getting annoyed and angry (also once again).

It seemed the two never got along, which was understandable and to a certain extent, normal—they were brother and sister after all. But brothers and sisters also had some (if rare) moments of love and friendship…. They did not have any at all, ever—as far as I could remember, it was all either fighting or teasing. All they had was hate for each other. The kind of hate only naïve and immature children can harbor against one another—fleeting and fierce; though there was something about Azula's hatred that seemed to go beyond the usual—in fact it seemed more like loathing… and something I couldn't quite place at the time—something that I now realize might've something akin to envy.

They had been doing their usual "playing" again, this time in the Royal Gardens. Azula was teasing Zuko about something or another again—it was something about Azula putting a caterpillar in his shoe, if I remember correctly; Zuko had been on the verge of crying (yet again) and I had been about to chastise Azula for her prank (also yet again) when a messenger had entered. Momentarily distracted, I had turned my back on my two children (an act resulting in Azula stepping on her brother's foot for telling on her and him crying out in pain). Ignoring my children's antics behind my back, I gave my attention to the messenger as he presented to me a letter, gave a quick bow and left. I gave a quick glance at the very formal letter's inscription (_from Crown Prince Iroh to Lady Ursa_) before unfolding it and scanning its contents. My stomach seemed to drop a few feet as with a shaking hand I called Zuko and Azula over to me. With a slight tremble to my voice and a tear running down my cheek, I had told them sadly, "Iroh has lost his son…Your cousin Lu Ten did not survive the battle."

It had been horribly upsetting news. I couldn't have imagined what Iroh must've been feeling. I shuddered to think of how I would feel had it been Zuko or Azula that had died; I would be heartbroken—though, a small voice said a bit ruefully, it would be in different ways, depending on who it was. My love for them was not equal; that was the truth—and hard as it was to admit, especially to myself-I could not deny it.

My love, and subsequent grief for Zuko, would have been incredibly similar to what Iroh must have felt for Lu Ten. My love and subsequent grief for Azula, however, would have been more littered with regret. My love for her had been a bit unrequited; hugs and kisses were responded to with shoves and growls; comforting words replied with a snarky insult; and eyes full of kindness given glares full of malice. It had been distressing at first. What mother wouldn't feel distress with such a respond to her love? I had tried; and eventually gave up. I had let my daughter go about her ways, a small pang at every snub, every silence-but no more distress; only defeated sadness.

Zuko had been just as shocked and sad as I had been—though only in the way a child who could not fully understand the implications that death brought could. Azula, on the other hand, showed barely disguised cruel delight in the news—something which had greatly unnerved me at the time; though now I understand with mixed feelings all too well the reason behind everything, really, that she has done.

I remember leaving, a bit distractedly, after that. I gave quick kiss on the cheek to Zuko (I had long given up on giving them to Azula) and ordered them both to their rooms (though I had no doubt Azula would disobey and continue to taunt Zuko). I had wandered around the palace and my thoughts were unfocused and still in shock over the tragedy. I also could not forget Azula's reaction, and no matter how hard I tried to forget it, it would not go away.

It had been only a few hours after the news was heard, when Ozai had told me, without preamble, that he had requested an audience with Fire Lord Azulon, and that the whole family was to be there. I had been more than slightly taken aback by his actions, but said nothing and obeyed without question (just like a 'dutiful wife'-ha!); though inside I had wondered what his motives were (also, ironically, like a 'dutiful wife').

* * *

A/N: If this feels 'cut' and 'incomplete', sorry. that's because i eally did just cut it. -_-; I'll post up more soon (hopefully). If you feel that you'd rather have long chapters but long update time rather than shorter chapters with shorter update time--please let me know so I can do that in the future, instead. Oh, and btw, the next four-five chaps will all be in Ursa's POV (originally only two) before switghing to Azula's POV.


End file.
